The use of portable electronic devices has proliferated society in recent years. The number of applications and functions available for use on such devices continues to increase, necessitating increasingly more handling time by a user. This requires that the user hold the electronic device, which prevents the user from holding other items or performing other tasks with their hands. In order to reduce and/or prevent damage to a device that may occur should the user drop the device, various types of device cases have been introduced.
Some such device cases include a securing strap for situations where it is preferable for a user to hold a device securely in one hand. While various types of securing straps have been developed for such device cases, existing straps increase the bulk and complexity of the device case itself.
For example, some electronic devices include a Velcro strap that can wrap around one's arm to secure the device to the user. However, this strap suffers from being bulky and when not in use, the Velcro strap is often in the way when using and storing the electronic device.
Other cases for electronic devices have been proposed that simply protect and prop up the electronic device. These cases suffer from being awkward to hold and requiring one or more hands to hold.